<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sink me in my sorrows (i hope i come up tomorrow) by missinglockets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381887">sink me in my sorrows (i hope i come up tomorrow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missinglockets/pseuds/missinglockets'>missinglockets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, basically woman in a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missinglockets/pseuds/missinglockets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry has never gotten better with being jealous and louis deals with it as best as he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is basically my take on Woman, JALBOY, falling, Walls, wrapped in this one fic. i tried my best to edit this but if i keep referring to eleanor as /her/ for majority of the story, it's because initially i was channelling my inner petty Harry by trying not to mention her name AT ALL but it got a bit hard hahaha i felt like mr harry Envy styles is someone who would not mention someone's name if he doesnt like them hahaha </p>
<p> this was pretty much inspired by <a href="https://wallstermelon.tumblr.com/post/190296020957/sam-fender-hey-harry-come-get-your-man-i-think-he#notes">this random ask</a> i stumbled upon in tumblr so i inserted the part about sam fender in a separate chapter as a time stamp, of sorts. it snowballed the majority of this fic so it didnt feel right to not include it so thank u to wallstermelon on tumblr for inspiring my first work into this fandom! </p>
<p>all of this is fiction, ofc. i also bullshitted my way through the timelines so excuse all of that, i don't do well with keeping track of dates hahah. </p>
<p>please enjoy this, i hope you love harry's jealous, petty (aquarius) ass as much as i did when i wrote this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His flight from Ibiza arrives late and Louis is grumpy going through security and getting their luggage. He tries to not drop dead on his feet when the paps catch them and as soon as he enters the car, he’s out like a light. He’s dropped off last and when he enters the house, it’s quiet—all the lights off and the windows drawn shut. He leaves his luggage by the doorway and makes his way up the stairs.</p>
<p>He opens the door quietly, letting the door snick behind him, strips off his joggers and sweater before climbing into bed. The warm body under it makes a startled noise but calms down when Louis whispers a soft, “It’s me, H. Sorry I woke you up,” he kisses the back of Harry’s neck and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.</p>
<p>Harry grumbles and moves so he’s facing Louis, “Hi, Lou,” he says sleepily, letting Louis pull him closer.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, babe,” Louis says, his eyes drooping.</p>
<p>Harry presses a kiss on his throat, humming. His body has tensed and Louis’ too tired to ask why.</p>
<p>“How was Ibiza?” Harry asks and from his tone alone, Louis knows Harry’s awake now.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis says, tiredness in his tone that he hopes Harry will pick up on and drop whatever he wants to talk about for tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Just tell me,” Harry mutters, tired but demanding. His scruff tickles Louis’ throat and Louis moves away from it, “Something must have happened if people have been tagging me everywhere today. Her fans are insistent I know. So. What was it?” Harry presses.</p>
<p>Louis goes quiet. He doesn’t want to answer; he’s too tired to fight about it.</p>
<p>“Did you kiss her?” Harry asks, his voice low but Louis hears the displeasure behind it. Louis continues being quiet and it seems to answer the question for Harry, “Hm,” Harry mumbles, moving away but Louis keeps a tight grip on Harry’s waist.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Louis whispers, tired, “You know how it is,” he tries.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t have to do all that anymore,” Harry says, his tone festering into something hostile, “I thought you didn’t have to play it up anymore if you agreed to take her on again,”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Louis sighs, “It just happened. There was a crowd and things got rowdy pretty fast. We just kissed to shut everyone up. Plus the team’s been pushing us about it. I’m sorry,” Louis says, apologetic.</p>
<p>“So you kissed her,” Harry says again, wanting Louis to say it himself.</p>
<p>“Haz,” Louis sighs, too tired to apologize properly.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Doesn’t matter what I think. Forget it,” Harry mumbles, his head tucked under Louis’ chin and he knows Harry’s pouting, upset.</p>
<p>“You’re upset,” Louis says, kissing the top of Harry’s head, “Obviously it matters, Harry. I’m really sorry,” he rubs Harry’s back comfortingly, feeling Harry relax a bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry breathes out, resting his hand on Louis’ chest, “It just- never gets easier, you know?” his voice is soft, coloured with embarrassment of being upset.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know baby,” Louis comforts.</p>
<p>“I trust you, Lou. I do. I know it’s not easy for you either and I don’t want to make things about me when you’re struggling too but I- I just really fucking hate it,” the hurt in Harry’s tone is palpable now and Louis’ tiredness falls away immediately.</p>
<p>“Nothing like that’s going to happen again, okay? That was just a one-off. I’ll try to avoid it next time,” Louis assures.</p>
<p>“I just wish you didn’t have to do any of it at all,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ throat.</p>
<p>“It is what it is, love. We’ve cried about this enough, don’t you think?” Louis says, feeling Harry’s breathing calm.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hate being upset about it. I’m sorry,” Harry says softly.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, please. I’m just glad you’re starting to tell me,” Louis says, knowing how much Harry’s hurt and his passive-aggressiveness in dealing with them has festered into full blown fights before. They’ve gotten a lot better with talking about things now.</p>
<p>“Yeah. So how was Ibiza?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you tomorrow, Haz. I’m really knackered,” Louis says, yawning.</p>
<p>“Alright. Good night. Love you, Lou,” Harry mumbles, voice dripped in sleep too.</p>
<p>“Love you too, Haz,” Louis replies and then he finally falls asleep.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Harry wakes up in a mood that Louis can’t fix. He knows the kiss still bothers Harry, despite his best attempt to wave it off. It’s been 8 years and through it all, Louis’ done things far worse than an innocent peck but because it’s her, it bothers Harry to an irrational extent. Louis tries Scrabble, tea, Clifford but nothing seems to work. Harry goes off to the studio to write by 11am and by the time he’s come back for lunch, he’s in a better mood.</p>
<p>“Writing go well, babe?” Louis asks gently.</p>
<p>Harry smiles, his dimples deepening. “Yeah. We got a general idea of the lyrics for this melody we were working on,”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad it’s been going well for you so far,” Louis says, taking hold of Harry’s hand and kissing it.</p>
<p>Harry smiles and leans forward to kiss him, “And I’m glad you’re back. I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I was an arse this morning,” Harry apologises when they break apart.</p>
<p>Louis nods, “It’s alright, love. I’m just glad you feel better, yeah?”</p>
<p>Harry plays with Louis’ fingers before replying, “I’m still a bit upset but I understand it had to happen. I- How is she, by the way?”</p>
<p>“El?” Louis asks, surprised.</p>
<p>Harry’s hostility towards Eleanor is incomparable to anything else in this world. Ever since Louis and her have returned to the public eye, Harry’s never mentioned her before. That was what they agreed on before this whole charade repeated itself.</p>
<p>When he broke the news to Harry, the silence had been overwhelming.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry had said in the end, firm and left no room for discussion.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Haz. I’d rather go back in with someone familiar than starting over again with someone new,” Louis explained.</p>
<p>“She was fucking horrible, Lou,” Harry seethed.</p>
<p>“I know,” Louis threw up his hands, exasperated, “But it’s the only option I’m alright with,”</p>
<p>“Is it going to be like the last time?” Harry asked, scowling.</p>
<p>“No,” Louis assured, “They told me I didn’t have to do all the bullshit before. Just pap walks and a few trips to keep the story running. None of the couple-y shit like before,”</p>
<p>Harry continued to glare, “I thought we were done with her,”</p>
<p>“Haz, I really thought the same too. We didn’t end on good terms either so going back into this is going to be so fucking awkward,”</p>
<p>By the end of it, whatever weird feelings she had about Louis had morphed into distaste and indifference. Zayn said the bitterness got to her, that Harry and him became stronger rather than weaker and the reality of it got to her; the hate from his fans, the coldness Louis displayed with her, the overall lack of welcoming spirit when she was around. She was no longer trying to seem interested in Louis or to be the peppy, cheerleader of a girlfriend. They barely talked during days out, just cursory comments and well-timed laughs for the paps. Towards the end, the outings ceased little by little until it was time to end the contract for good. She had put on her shades, said goodbye like it was a normal day and he never saw her again. He never bothered enough to keep in contact with her.</p>
<p>Harry ran his fingers through his hair, distraught, “I don’t think I can take a repeat of all the shit she did, Lou,”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to, H,” Louis said gently, “I know it was terrible but I promise it’s not going to be like last time. I’ll have a bit more say in what happens,”</p>
<p>“But you’re still going to kiss her and hold her hands and play happy couple,” Harry snapped, standing up, “And it was bad enough with the other girls but she really takes the cake, Lou,”</p>
<p>There were other girls after Eleanor but none of them set Harry’s teeth as much as she did.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, babe. I’ve already agreed,” Louis said forlornly.</p>
<p>It had taken Harry a few days to come around to the idea and after a round of therapy, Harry had sat down with Louis and set down some boundaries for the both of them. They agreed Louis wouldn’t speak a word of whatever went on when Louis and her went out and Harry would try to work on his jealousy this time around.</p>
<p>Which is why Harry asking about her takes Louis by surprise.</p>
<p>“We agreed not to talk about El, H,” Louis says gently, noting how Harry’s nostrils flare a bit. He’s never liked the fact that Louis calls her by a nickname and Louis usually doesn’t say it when Harry’s around but it slipped his mind.</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry sighs, “It’s just- my therapist said part of dealing with my issue with her is to- well, get to know her,” he runs a hand across his face, “Nevermind. Forget I asked. I didn’t really want to know anyway,”</p>
<p>Louis nods understandingly and takes Harry’s hand back in his, toying with Harry’s rings, “You want to go out for lunch?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’d kill for some sushi right now,” Harry groans, all sense of frustration from before gone.</p>
<p>Louis laughs, “Fine. I’ll go to sushi with you. But none of that miso crap you try to get me to drink,”</p>
<p>Harry pouts, “Fine,”  </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>At first, they had no idea what they were stepping into.</p>
<p>“It’s just like you and Caroline,” Louis explained simply, “It’s just for the press, you know?”</p>
<p>Harry frowned, “But they’re going to announce you as her boyfriend, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but they said it’d be just casual stuff,” Louis said.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Just-“ Louis waved his hands around, nervous, “Having lunch and going on dates,”</p>
<p>Harry remained silent, his eyebrows furrowed, “Are you going to kiss her?” Harry asked, tense.</p>
<p>Louis looked away, playing with his fingers, “It’s possible,” he held his breath when Harry moved away, “I’m sorry, Haz. They insisted I do this. I didn’t know what to say,”</p>
<p>“Louis, you were so jealous of Caroline when the whole thing started. How do you think I feel about all this?” Harry asked, running a hand through his curls.</p>
<p>“It’s just a few days of the month,” Statements Louis soon came to know as lies, “We just have to meet up and act like we’re together. It’s nothing like you and me, H,” Louis insisted, naïve.</p>
<p>“But people are going to think you’re with her. Not me. You’re my boyfriend, Lou,” Harry scowled, upset so visible it made Louis’ heart ached. They’d never gotten into an argument like this before; it suddenly seemed so grown up to be fighting about things like this when two weeks ago all they did was playfight about Louis cuddling with Zayn way more than he did with Harry.</p>
<p>“I know that,” Louis placated, “Isn’t that what matters? If I play along, they’ll leave us alone about us dating, Haz,” even bigger lies Louis never saw coming, so young and so stupid, “It’s just for a while. And then we can forget about all of it,” Lies. Lies. Lies. He feels foolish for being so naïve to believe how easy it all seemed; how much they sugar-coated things to make Louis agree.</p>
<p>In the end, despite the hour-long argument, Louis was tied and Harry couldn’t do anything about it. The story was made public and a week later, Harry met what his 17 year-old self called the bane of his existence. Harry was cold with her from the get-go despite Eleanor’s timid attempts at being friendly with the band. Everyone else tolerated her enough but Harry; Harry could barely sit in a room if she was next to Louis.</p>
<p>They fought sporadically over the next few weeks; always something pissing Louis off and something Harry is jealous of. They’d fought when Harry had made his way to Louis’ hotel room on Valentine’s, and she was there; stepping out of the bathroom, in Louis’ clothes and her hair wet.</p>
<p>“What’s she doing here?” Harry asked, glaring at Louis, ignoring her presence.</p>
<p>“We got caught in the rain,” Louis replied evenly, “She was just getting dry before the driver comes,”</p>
<p>When she left; sullen and quiet, Harry continued pestering; <em>why’d she have to wear your clothes? Couldn’t she have showered elsewhere? How long was she in here alone with you?</em> And Louis had snapped every reply coldly: <em>it was just my t-shirt. Maggie wanted the paps to catch her going in my room. She just finished showering when you came in. now can you stop picking a fight with me?</em> The last question had erupted a new set of arguments from Harry, countered just as pettily from Louis’ side.</p>
<p>Louis can’t pinpoint the exact time in which Harry’s polite tolerance towards Eleanor turned extremely hostile and curt. Pushing the narrative that the three of them were friends blew up in their faces when Harry could no longer fake being nice to her in public. They fought constantly when they were in the same room together and Louis hadn’t quite known what to do; always felt helpless because he couldn’t be on anyone’s side. Harry would pout and they’d fight about how Louis was choosing her over Harry when it had been Harry who’d tripped her in the hallways—and if Louis sided with Harry then she’d be the worst company when they had to spend the day together.</p>
<p>It was petty and childish and Louis grew aggravated that they couldn’t get along and he knew it was unfair to expect them to for his sake but it was relentless and when their management finally called the trio friendship narrative off, Louis felt a bit of relief. Which didn’t last long because Harry became more paranoid; more jealous; more sensitive. Spending time alone with her meant Louis had to make it even more convincing that they were the darling couple, playing up the flirting and kissing and touching. Harry refused to talk to him when the time came for her to meet Jay; becoming agitated that she was genuinely taking Harry’s place.</p>
<p>“This is all fake, Harry,” Louis insisted, “You know I love you and my mom loves you. She doesn’t matter,”</p>
<p>“Tell that to her then,” Harry demanded, “I want you to tell her that she means nothing to you,”</p>
<p>“She knows that,” Louis said, rubbing his eyes, “She was there when the contracts were signed. She knows what she signed up for,”</p>
<p>"Doesn’t seem like it to me,” Harry scowled, “Why is she sitting so close to you even when the paps aren’t around? She’s always fucking touching you and trying to make you laugh and it’s getting a bit fucking desperate, don’t you think?” he challenged, wanting Louis to agree with him.</p>
<p>Louis could only shrug, “El’s a friend, Harry,”</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say. In hindsight he should have known that. Stupid. <em>Stupid</em>.</p>
<p>“You like <em>El</em>?” Harry asked mockingly, brows furrowing even more.</p>
<p>“As a friend,” Louis insisted, “You can’t expect us to spend so much time together and not become friends, Harry. I need to tolerate her a bit if we’re together all the time,”</p>
<p>“But you used to complain about how annoying she was,” Harry said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Louis sputtered, “But she’s- I don’t know, changed. She’s a lot more bearable now,”</p>
<p>“Because she likes you,” Harry narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Louis sighed, stepping forward to place his hands on Harry’s waist, “Not like that, Haz. I told you,”</p>
<p>“Does she know you’re gay?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“You and me aren’t all that subtle so I’m sure she’s caught on who she’s trying to cover for,” Louis tried.</p>
<p>“But she doesn’t know for sure you’re gay? She could think you swing both ways,” Harry pressed on.</p>
<p>“What does it matter what she thinks?’ Louis asked, frowning too, growing exasperated with the conversation.</p>
<p>“It matters if she thinks she’s got a chance,” Harry said, green eyes dark.</p>
<p>“Well she doesn’t!” Louis snapped, “I love you, Haz. There’s never going to be anyone else. Especially not her,”</p>
<p>“But Jay likes her,” Harry said, ignoring Louis completely; not done yet with the fight.</p>
<p>“She’s nice to the girls,” Louis placated.</p>
<p>Harry glared at him and moved away so Louis’ arms would fall, “<em>I’m</em> nice to the girls,”</p>
<p>“The girls fucking adore you, H,” Louis sighed, rubbing his temples, “Mum loves you. It’s different. You’re so much more than her to me, to my family, H. Please trust me on that,” he looked at Harry tiredly but Harry had maintained his cold stance, arms crossed and glaring.</p>
<p>“Look, I know it’s hard, okay?” Louis started again, knowing how stubborn Harry could be when they fought, “Seeing you with Taylor is really fucking hard and I know it’s even worse for you because my contract is longer but- fuck, I don’t know how to convince you that nothing is ever going to happen between me and her. She can’t begin to compare when it comes to you, babe. I wish you believed me on that,” Louis’ voice became quieter towards the end, eyes teary enough that Harry finally gave in and rushed Louis into a hug, warm and steady.</p>
<p>Louis knew things with Taylor were different; Harry and her both understood the realities of their situation. Taylor had someone else and they both tolerated each other enough to not come off as ingenuine on camera. Their kisses weren’t private and intimate like Louis’ was staged to be; they were the press’ favourite couple because it was all so obvious for show and there was nothing romantic about kissing in the middle of Town Square with thousands of people surrounding them. Harry spent all his time second-guessing the way he was with Taylor that it all just ended up being one gigantic awkward mess.</p>
<p>“I believe you, babe,” Harry said quietly, rubbing a comforting hand down Louis’ back, “But-“</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her to tone it down, alright?” Louis cut him off gently, “When it’s just me and her, I won’t do anything and I’ll tell her it bugs me, okay?” he hugged Harry a bit tighter to accentuate how much he meant it.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t fix things, not by a long shot but Harry had sighed and pressed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head anyway. “Alright,” he agreed.</p>
<p>Of course, after Louis told her this; that she shouldn’t hold his hands when the paps aren’t around and to stop taking pictures in his hoodies— that things went to shit. She irritated Harry even more; pressed herself even closer during lunch dates, uploaded more candid pictures of Louis playing the guitar and FIFA, but the icing on the cake was the kiss; the unnecessary two-second kiss in that hot, white van as Harry stared at them in disbelief. Louis had gripped her wrist tightly, angry but couldn’t yell at her because the paps were still surrounding them. She had ignored him, smirking at Harry’s tense back. The drive had been the worse 20-minutes of his life as Harry talked lowly with Niall and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Louis was supposed to be dropped off at her apartment, just for the paps to picture them walking in together before Paul came back to send him to the hotel but Louis had flat-out refused to get down. Paul had sighed, telling him he’d get scolded later by their PR team before letting Eleanor off. She had glared at him, stomped off in her boots before she slammed the door in the entire van’s face.</p>
<p>It got incredibly silent and Louis was suddenly so fucking tired of trying to make peace with everyone.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go to the hotel,” Louis muttered, closing his eyes even though he could feel Harry’s stare on him.</p>
<p>The other boys had tottered on to their hotel rooms and Harry had followed Louis into theirs.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Harry asked, closing in on him immediately after the door closed.</p>
<p>“She was being a bitch,” Louis mumbled, letting Harry hug him comfortingly.</p>
<p>“She’s always a bitch. What changed tonight?” Harry mumbled into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That kiss wasn’t right. She did it to get back at you and it was fucking rude. To you and to me. I’m not some pawn in her shitty game to piss you off. She can fuck off for all I care after tonight,” Louis seethed, pulling back to kiss the tip of Harry’s nose.</p>
<p>“That’s hot,” Harry said teasingly, nosing at Louis’ throat.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Louis laughed softly, arching his neck back.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Harry mumbled before pushing Louis until he hit the bed.</p>
<p>The sex between them was always hot, having had years to know each other’s body but that night felt monumental. It felt like Harry staking claim on him different to other times when Harry was jealous—it felt like a victory, a celebration, and Louis thinks maybe he did ending up choosing in the end. And he chose right.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Louis had gone to the bathroom once and come back to them having a proper full-blown fight—how, he doesn’t know because security was given specific instructions to not let Harry in Louis’ dressing room.</p>
<p>“You can pretend he’s yours all you want but he’s never going to return your feelings, Eleanor. He loves me and no matter how much time you spend with him, that’s never going to change,” Harry had sounded venomous, his tone harsh, unforgiving. It unsettled Louis to hear his voice like that because Harry had never been hostile like this before.</p>
<p>“Who says I have feelings for him?” she shot back.</p>
<p>“People talk around here. Don’t be stupid,” Harry replied, “He doesn’t tell me but I know. You think people don’t notice your phone background or the fact that you save his contacts with a heart? You hate me because I’m the one he really belongs to,”</p>
<p>“I hate you because you’re a dick,” Eleanor deflected, “You’re rude to me and you give Louis a hard time,”</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> give Lou a hard time?” Harry said, raising his voice, “You’re the one making him miserable all the time. You’re the reason he can’t be himself,”</p>
<p>“Don’t blame this on me. I’m just doing a job,” she retaliated.</p>
<p>“We don’t want to be here, you cunt. You <em>chose</em> this. That’s always going to be the difference between Louis and I with you. We didn’t choose any of this; to be hidden and to have to pretend to be people we’re not. If you think you’re just a dumb puppet in all of this, you’re more ignorant than I thought. You’re selfish and you’re exactly the kind of people that make it impossible for Lou, for me to be happy,” Harry said, his breathing irregular, as if he was holding back tears.</p>
<p>After a long silence, “I don’t know what you want me to say,” she said.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck off,” Harry said stoicly.</p>
<p>“We have a contract,” she said, but there was no conviction behind her voice. She had sounded scared, as if she felt caught in a lie she made herself believe.</p>
<p>“If you were a decent human being, the least you could do is find it in yourself to leave us alone,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“I can’t,”</p>
<p>“You can. You have a lot more control of the situation than you let on. Leave Louis alone. You can play it up all you want in front of the cameras but stop texting him at night about stocking up on Yorkshire tea for him and sending pictures of yourself. He’s not interested. He’s too nice to say it to your face so I’m doing it for him. He’s never going to like you like that, Eleanor. Face facts,” Harry finished icily.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Harry,” she said and then Louis heard the stomping of her boots coming towards the door.</p>
<p>He ducked into the toilet just before she opened the door and heard her footsteps fade angrily into the distance. He heard the sound of the door opening again and recognized Harry’s heavy footsteps but he couldn’t find it in him to go out and console Harry. He let Harry walk away too.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>They had gone on stage and the concert went smoothly. Louis had bantered and joked around but when the stage lights went down, the black that festered in his stomach grew. He didn’t think about it, just asked Paul to let him out for a breather and without saying anything to the boys, Louis had left.</p>
<p>He felt trapped; he didn’t know which way to go and no matter how many times he spun, someone always got hurt. In the end, he had called his mum; her calming voice soothing his worries a bit. Despite the 30 minutes Paul gave him, Louis had let time slip by him as he talked to his mum and it was around midnight before he got himself back to the hotel. He had texted Paul about getting in late and Paul had only made him promise to text him when he was done. Louis called him, to thank him for letting him go off like that and after talking to him about what his mum suggested, Louis had ended the call and entered his hotel room.</p>
<p>Harry was up, watching TV mindlessly, his hair up in his endearing towel turban.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” Harry asked, immediately making his way to Louis.</p>
<p>“Went for a drive,” Louis said, letting himself fall into Harry’s hug.</p>
<p>That perplexed Harry even more because he knew how much Louis hated driving in the states, the roads were the other way around and he got his signals all mixed up.</p>
<p>“Alone?” The <em>with her?</em> went unsaid but Louis heard it anyway.</p>
<p>“Yeah, alone. Convinced Paul to let me out for a bit,”</p>
<p>“You could’ve texted me. I would’ve gone with you,” Harry pouts, pulling away from the hug.</p>
<p>“I know, love,” Louis agreed easily, letting Harry pull him into sitting at the couch, “I just needed some time to myself. It’s been a crazy few days,”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed softly, cuddling Louis.</p>
<p>It was nice to just sit there for a while, with Harry’s chest warm against his back, “I heard you talking with her,” Louis admitted into the silence, feeling the way Harry tensed up against his back, “I don’t know how I feel about you cornering her like that-“</p>
<p>“I was looking for you,” Harry said defensively.</p>
<p>“But,” Louis interrupted, “Thank you,”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“She’s been pissing me off for a while now and I just didn’t have the balls to confront her about it. Thought I’d make it awkward to work with her,” Louis explained, playing with Harry’s fingers, “So thank you for telling her. I’m sorry she’s caused you so much grief, babe. I wish I had stood up for you more. I’m sorry I let you down,” his voice cracked at the end, and he didn’t notice how much he was tearing up since even before he came in.</p>
<p>“Wh- Hey, Lou. It’s okay. Please, don’t cry. I’m sorry,” Harry fussed, hugging him tighter.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do about all this, H. I feel like I’m disappointing you by going along with this but I can’t see a way out. I want things to stop; for things to stop mattering so much to everyone,” he babbled, letting himself cry.</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Harry asked softly.</p>
<p>“I’m saying I want to keep fighting for us, Haz. I really do. But I’m also really fucking tired,” he said, his voice tired and strained.</p>
<p>“What?” Louis was jostled when Harry broke away from the hug, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Seeing the hurt on Harry’s face, Louis had realised he had said the wrong thing, “I’m not breaking up with you,” Louis assured, pulling Harry into his side, “Don’t be silly, H,” Harry relaxed into his side, “I love you. But it’s hard hurting you like this, H,” he said gently, letting his tears fall.</p>
<p>“You’re not hurting me, Lou,” Harry insisted, though his voice was pained too.</p>
<p>“I am,” Louis insisted, “You’ve been miserable since this whole thing with her started,”</p>
<p>“Yeah. <em>Her</em>. She’s the one making me pissed, Lou. Not you. Please don’t think that,” Harry cried.</p>
<p>“I’m playing along, aren’t I? I’m part of it,” Louis said, feeling the guilt since all this started pool in his gut.</p>
<p>“You’re not. Stop talking like this,” Harry snapped, pulling out from his side. His green eyes were angry but it didn’t mask the hurt in it. Louis had wiped his tears away and nodded, apologising.</p>
<p>“I talked to my mom,” Louis said after they both calmed down a bit and Harry was tucked into his side once more.</p>
<p>“What’d she say?”</p>
<p>“She told me I need a break,” Louis replied quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re going home?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We have a week-long break before America’s date. I talked to Paul about it already. He said he can arrange it for me,” Louis explained.</p>
<p>Harry stayed silent, processing. “Just to be clear, this isn’t a break from,” Harry hesitated, “From us, right?”</p>
<p>Louis’ pause was too short yet too long. Harry immediately disentangled himself from Louis again, sitting upright with a deep scowl.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s not, H,” Louis said before Harry could start, “I’m just tired, babe,”</p>
<p>“You’ve done this before. I wouldn’t put it past you,” Harry scowled and that. That made annoyance flare up so fast inside Louis’ chest.</p>
<p>He hated it when Harry brought this up; his past mistakes, his recklessness, his pride. Louis had been scared shitless when their careers first took off; everything jetted off too fast for him. So he fucked off when their first tour ended; booked a ridiculous trip around the world and wrangled all his childhood friends together. Harry texted and called and Louis answered, he always did but he could tell Harry knew; that Louis was distancing himself. Eventually Harry had had enough and when Louis came home to Doncaster, Jay had waited in the kitchen, with Harry sipping tea with her. It was over before he knew it; he couldn’t have ever gone through with things. It was so simple to see Harry with his favourite person in the world; as if things outside of that kitchen didn’t exist; no cameras, no interviews, no concerts. Just his two favourite people in the world. He had broken down; apologising for shutting them out. The three of them had cried and Jay told them off for bringing their relationship troubles home but Louis knew she had meant it out of love; out of the hurt she felt at seeing her baby boy struggle so much to love the only person he wanted.</p>
<p>He’d learnt his lesson that time but Harry had a way of bringing that up in their fights sometimes. Like now.</p>
<p>“We agreed-“ Louis started.</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry interrupted, “I’ve forgiven you for it but can you blame me if I’m a bit paranoid that you won’t disappear again like last time?”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Louis said crossly, “You know I won’t. We’ve grown past all of that, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>“I hope we did,” Harry said, a bit of a challenge in his voice that annoyed Louis.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis sighed, “I’m not going to pull anything stupid. I just need to be with me mum and family. I’m a bit homesick after all this,”</p>
<p>Harry had stayed silent for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath, “Okay. Yes, of course. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were struggling so much, babe,” he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Louis’ temple.</p>
<p>“We’ll get through this, H,” Louis said, his voice firm, “I won’t let El or anyone ruin this thing between us. I love you,” he said, his voice gentle. He teared up when Harry pulled him close and kissed him.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Lou,” Harry said, his voice cracking, “I really, really do,”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“Jesus christ,”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Harry panted out, his grip on Louis’ hips tight as he held Louis in place and fucked into him. His thrusts were relentless and Louis clawed at Harry’s shoulders as he writhed and moaned.</p>
<p>“Come on, Lou. Come on,” Harry urged, stroking Louis’ cock.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Louis muttered uselessly before he groaned at a hard thrust and felt himself coming, spurting all over his stomach.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to-“</p>
<p>“No. Keep going. Come on, babe,” Louis said, tightening his legs around Harry’s waist, squeezing himself to push Harry over the edge. He hissed as Harry bit into his shoulder, giving one last thrust before collapsing on top of him.</p>
<p>“I love you. I love you. I love you,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ sweaty neck.</p>
<p>Louis chuckled, letting himself be crushed under Harry’s weight. Harry pulled out, throwing the condom away before tucking himself against Louis’ side, his face under Louis’ neck. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, heavy and loose.</p>
<p>“Say it back,” he pouted.</p>
<p>“I just let you rim me, Styles. If that doesn’t send the message then I don’t know what to tell you,” Louis teased.</p>
<p>“Lou,” Harry whined, licking a stripe up Louis’ neck to annoy him.</p>
<p>Louis giggled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s sweaty shoulders, “I love you, darling,” he said gently, all hints of teasing gone from his voice. He pressed a soft, firm kiss on Harry’s forehead, “I love you. I love you. I love you,” Louis muttered until Harry giggled, feeling ticklish.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Harry said back, smiling against Louis’ skin.</p>
<p>“Promise me that I’ll always have you,” Louis said suddenly, taken aback by the words himself, how needy he sounded.</p>
<p>Harry released a deep sigh, his hot breath making goose bumps appear on Louis’ skin, “I promise, Lou. You’re all I want, all the time,”</p>
<p>Louis remained silent, feeling Harry grip his waist firmly, grounding him, “It’s always you, H,” he whispered, “I hope you remember it when I mess up. When we fight,”</p>
<p>He couldn’t see him but Louis knew Harry’s mouth would be turned down, hating to talk about their spats, “Of course I will,” Harry said confidently, almost childishly, “You’re an idiot but you’re my idiot, you know?”</p>
<p>Louis laughed, feeling his heart lighten, “And you’re mine,”</p>
<p>Harry hugged him tighter, pressing a long kiss at the side of his neck, “Let’s sleep. I love you,”</p>
<p>“I love you too,”</p>
<p>Things had been better after his week-long rest stop back home. Spending time in his hometown, feeling suspended from time made it easier for Louis to cope with the things that had happened since the last time he was home. It was easy to forget his problems yet, at the same time be reminded that his problems were just magnified by how harsh life in stardom was. In Donny, everything seemed like it could be fixed with a pint and his family and friends. So when tour started up again, Louis had felt like a live wire, intent on trying his best to deal with the hand he’s been dealt as best as he can. Sometimes, just like tonight, it felt like him and Harry were indestructible, untouchable.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, the next day Louis had to jet off to Paris. He attended fashion shows with Eleanor and went through two hours of pure boredom. She enjoyed it, told him how she’s always had a thing for fashion, that she would’ve entered designing if her parents didn’t make her do economics.</p>
<p>“And yet you still managed to find yourself in Paris watching fashion shows,” he said, his tone acidic for such a neutral confession from her.</p>
<p>She widened her eyes, surprised at the animosity before ducking her head down, “Yeah,” she agreed quietly and Louis had let it go.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to fight, not really, but being here after spending the night wrapped in Harry’s arms made him irritated. His PR manager glared at him from across the room because Louis hadn’t been entirely convincing that day. He took a deep breath before scooting closer to her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I snapped like that,” he apologised lowly.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Forget it,”</p>
<p>“No, seriously. I’m just jetlagged,” he insisted.</p>
<p>She looked up at him and then her eyes slowly gazed down, focusing on Louis’ neck before looking away, her tone icy, “Sure,”</p>
<p>He knew she’d seen it, the red-wine bruises Harry sucked into his skin last night and somewhere in London, one Harry Styles must have felt cocky as hell to have irritated his arch nemesis from 344km away. Louis smiled despite himself.</p>
<p>When they got to the club that night, Eleanor kept a firm hand on his arm the entire night. He didn’t know for what and didn’t feel like asking, so he danced himself silly and took shots. Later, he went out for a smoke, the alley quiet save for some Paris rats making their rounds. He was startled when she stumbled out, grinning loosely at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her when she stepped forward and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. He was too cold to light another one and just shared it with her.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, before they headed back inside. She had put a tentative hand on his shirt collar before slowly popping the first two buttons.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked, uncomfortable because it’s dark, they’re alone and Harry would piss himself if he knew what she was doing.</p>
<p>She didn’t say anything but she stepped back, looking satisfied, “Okay, let’s go,”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t question it.</p>
<p>In the morning, he woke up to tabloid headlines of his naughty night out. He frowned before he realized what the tabloids were implying. It was shots of Louis and Eleanor leaving the club, hand in hand, his shirt popped open enough to see the red marks so clearly against his pale, sweaty neck. She was smiling next to him, drunk and happy, her hair messy as if someone’s run their hands through them and he looked relaxed as well. It painted the wrong picture and Louis groaned, knowing Harry was going to be pissed.</p>
<p>His assumption deemed itself true when he makes it to rehearsals after nursing his hangover the entire morning and Harry refused to be in the same room as him. Louis sighed, feeling dejected before annoying Zayn into skateboarding with him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do about it,” Louis sighed as Zayn skated around him.</p>
<p>Zayn shrugged, “It’s just how he is, man. I don’t think you can do anything but just talk him out of his thoughts,”</p>
<p>“Whaddya mean?” Louis frowned.</p>
<p>“I just mean, you guys have been together for more than 2 years now and he’s never let up about this stuff. He’s always been so easy to make jealous. He didn’t even like us hanging out that much back then until me and him started getting close. It’s just how he is, Louis. And with how things are for you guys, I think it’s understandable why he’s always jealous. If I was dating someone who’s always out with some girl, I’d have serious jealousy issues too,” Zayn shrugged before getting off the board.</p>
<p>“I’m not always out,” Louis scowled, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “Point is, with what your relationship has gone through, Harry’s obviously developed some weird insecurity over being your boyfriend and all that,”</p>
<p>“He is the only one though,” Louis pressed, “There’s no way around it. Harry’s always been it for me. And I keep telling him every time we fight when he gets jealous but it doesn’t get through. I love him, Z. I can’t picture myself being this in love with anybody else. And things were just looking up for us and him being jealous is not helping,” Louis said, kicking the skateboard away.</p>
<p>“Tell him all this then,” Zayn said as if it was that simple.</p>
<p>“I have,” Louis said, exasperated.</p>
<p>“Try again,” Zayn pressed, “Harry’s just as stubborn as you when it comes to these things. He needs you to tell him these stuffs constantly and you’re the best person who can keep up with Harry like that. None of us are patient with him like you are. You’ve always known him best,” Zayn assured.</p>
<p>Louis processed Zayn’s advice and sighed, “You’re right. He’s still pissed but once he lets up, I’ll talk to him about this,”</p>
<p>“You guys are going to be alright. I mean it, Lou,” Zayn said before pulling Louis in for a hug.</p>
<p>Harry glared at him through his Ray Bans when Louis came back to the backstage lounge, sweaty and red-faced.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you?” Harry gritted out. Zayn gave Louis a pat on the back as good luck before Louis followed Harry out.</p>
<p>“Harry-“</p>
<p>“Liam thinks he’s got a sore throat coming so you need to cover for most of his lines tonight,” Harry said.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“What?” Louis asked, confused. Harry was always like that, always refusing to acknowledge that he’s pissed about something.</p>
<p>“Not all of it. Just back him up so he doesn’t have to strain his voice so much,” Harry went on.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Louis agreed easily, knowing Harry wants him to keep pressing about it.</p>
<p>Harry stared him down, his brows furrowed before he looked away, “Okay,” he said before turning around. He made it about three steps before Louis called out for him.</p>
<p>“Nothing happened, Haz,”</p>
<p>Harry’s back tensed, “I know,”</p>
<p>“Then why are you mad?”</p>
<p>Harry turned back around, crossing his arms, “I can’t be mad that people think my boyfriend shagged his girlfriend in a club?”</p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend,” Louis gritted out, “And I didn’t shag anyone, H. Those hickeys were yours and she was just being a tit about it,”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I think she was upset about them so she- made it seem like it was hers,”</p>
<p>“Does that mean she’s the one who unbuttoned your shirt?” Harry glowered.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Louis said, watching Harry’s jaw clench, “She knew what the papers would say. Fuck her, honestly,”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes darkened, “I hope the fuck not,” he said.</p>
<p>Louis sighed, stepping forward so he was near enough to pull Harry in by his shirt, “I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have let her get to you like that,”</p>
<p>“I fucking hate her,” Harry spat out, letting Louis rub comforting circles on his hips.</p>
<p>“I know. I get it,” Louis sighed.</p>
<p>“Is she coming tonight?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“I think so. PR thinks it’s a good idea after last night,” Louis said.</p>
<p>He looked up when Harry tugged on his wrist, “Then let’s fuck with them,” Harry said, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>That night, when Louis went on stage with fingertip bruises on his arms, his PR manager seethed and Eleanor had glare at him from the side-line, knowing she couldn’t spin it to look any other way. She was on Instagram the entire day, posting about her shopping trip at Oxford Street. The bruises couldn’t have been from her, clear and cut, and Louis tried his hardest to seem apologetic but it was hard when United Kingdom’s popstar of curls was grinning so hard that night, happy to be getting his away.</p>
<p>Louis didn’t think he could love his petty boy even more.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>After sushi, they’re both too sleepy for anything else so they cuddle on the couch and Louis lets Harry put on Love Island. After today’s argument and having the crap TV show play, Louis’ brought back to a distinct memory from months ago.</p>
<p>He had told Harry about the tattoo. Harry had left his message on read and Louis presumed he was going to lock himself in the studio for the next foreseeable future. Until Louis changed his mind, until Louis told him it was a joke. Because tattoos were their thing. It had always been theirs. It was the one thing Harry had that Eleanor never got her sticky fingers on. She held Louis’ hand but the rope was a reminder of who existed beneath Louis’ skin.</p>
<p>Harry never responded and Louis got the tattoo. He made sure it was the least interesting tattoo a person could get about their significant other and she doesn’t object to it. Things had been different this time around. she no longer flounced around Louis trying to get his attention. There was no heavy pressure on them to impress and convince. Their first lunch together had been incredibly awkward that Louis spent half of it cussing Oli on iMessage for bailing out at the last minute. She had matured, Louis never noticed how much giggling she did until then; now she was quiet and reserved and didn’t talk Louis’ ear off about her latest uni drama. She seemed, in some odd way, heartbroken. About what, Louis didn’t feel like asking but he thought he could guess a little; there must have been someone, and she gave it up to come back to Louis. He didn’t know whether to pity her or to mock her. In the end, Louis did neither. She didn’t matter to him.</p>
<p>When Harry had come home from Jamaica, they didn’t mention the tattoo. They kissed and cuddled and drank tea for hours, catching up on things since Harry left to record his album.</p>
<p>“Come with me next time, Lou,” Harry said, eyes bright, “You loved it last time, remember?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded, agreeing easily, “You’re all done recording for the documentary, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Okay then,” Louis smiled.</p>
<p>Then they fell into bed and Harry pressed Louis into the mattress as familiar as it was when they were still 18.</p>
<p>When Louis woke up, it was to Harry’s gentle strokes over his new tattoo. It was still new so it still stung a bit despite how careful Harry was being into not applying pressure. He pretended to still be asleep, letting Harry’s finger go over the tiny E over and over again. His heart ached when he realised it seemed like Harry was trying to erase it somehow.</p>
<p>He heard Harry clear his throat. Then a sniffle. And then he was crying. Harry was crying quietly into his pillow, his hand over Louis’. Louis felt his eyes water as well and he tried his hardest to keep the pretence of being asleep. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to wake up. Louis should have consoled Harry, tell Harry he was sorry; for the tattoo, for her, for the past 9 years. But they had been on this road for so long now. There’s only so much apologies you can make before you realise it can’t change things. Louis had let him cry, feeling Harry’s grip on his hand tighten. Soon, Harry exhausted himself and fell back asleep, his grip going lax. Then Louis had gotten up, went to the bathroom, and cried his eyes out as well.</p>
<p>When Harry woke up, it was to Louis coming home from his walk with Clifford—and by that he meant taking Clifford back from Eleanor’s house but Harry didn’t have to know that. Harry beamed when Clifford bounded over to him, happy to let their dog lick his face.</p>
<p>“Good walk?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Louis nodded and kneeled down on the floor next to Harry, watching Clifford maul Harry excitedly, “He missed you,”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, baby,” Harry babytalked Clifford, riling the dog even more.</p>
<p>“You want to do something today?” Louis asked.</p>
<p>Harry contemplated it before he shot Louis a look. Louis frowned in confusion before understanding, “No,”</p>
<p>“But Lou,” Harry whined.</p>
<p>“I’m not watching Love Island with you,” Louis said crossing his arms in defiance.</p>
<p>But because he was a lovesick fool he ended up watching 3 episodes into the new season with his beaming boyfriend, a plate of beans and toast and his dog cuddling by his feet.</p>
<p>Even now, he’s still a lovesick fool, still in love with the curly-haired boy he met at a TV show casting that changed his entire life. And Love Island is still, unfortunately, playing in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry deals with louis' fascination with sam fender.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis hasn’t been starstruck in a while but Sam Fender has some kind of magnetic charisma that leaves Louis speechless. The bloke does amazing during his London gig and Louis can’t stop being in awe over the guy’s immense talent—the singing, the guitar work, the presence. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Harry says, when Louis arrives home and tells him about it, “I get it. I’m getting jealous now,” he says with a pout. </p>
<p>Louis laughs, “Easy, love. He’s just a bit of a rockstar, isn’t he?” </p>
<p>“You going to start following Fender fan accounts now?” Harry asks. </p>
<p>“Might even start one meself,” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Harry scowls, making Louis laugh. </p>
<p>“Relax, babe. I’m just admiring- from one artist to another,” Louis assures. </p>
<p>“You’ve been gushing about him ever since you came home, Lou,” Harry whines. </p>
<p>“You weren’t there. He sounded amazing, H!” Louis presses. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes. He sounded like a Northern man’s wet dream and looks like it too. I understand,” Harry says, laughing when Louis smacks him, “My boyfriend’s got a crush on Sam Fender,” Harry pouts. </p>
<p>“I do not have a crush on Sam, H. Don’t be silly,” Louis waves off. </p>
<p>“You’re on his Instagram page right now!” Harry huffs. </p>
<p>Louis laughs before pocketing his phone, “Alright, alright. I’m done. Sorry. Let’s go blow you off, babe. Watching Sam made me a bit horny,” Louis teases. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off!” Harry screeches when Louis attacks him and pins him down to the couch. He starts laughing when Louis runs his stubble across his cheek and peppers kisses up and down his face. </p>
<p>“You being jealous of Sam is kind of hot, too,” Louis mumbles and yelps when Harry flips them around. </p>
<p>“You gonna imagine me blonde with blue eyes, Lou?” Harry asks challengingly. </p>
<p>Louis laughs and tips up to kiss him, “No. I think I find you way more sexy,” </p>
<p>“That’s right,” Harry agrees childishly, “I’m Britain’s sexiest man of the year, babe,” he says with a flip to his hair that makes Louis laugh. </p>
<p>“Lucky me,” Louis whispers, staring at Harry’s darkened eyes before kissing him gently. </p>
<p>“Lucky me,” Harry echoes before he pulls down Louis’ pants and makes him forget all about the Geordie rockstar. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sam Fender texts Louis to get a pint with him. Harry doesn’t even have it in him to be jealous when Louis looks like he’s about to piss himself. </p>
<p>“Have fun, babe,” Harry says, kissing him goodbye. </p>
<p>It’s a testament to how much he’s grown emotionally that Harry’s able to control some of his jealousy in a better way now. Hearing Louis compliment someone for being attractive used to drive him up the walls but he’s gotten better in compartmentalizing his thoughts now. He trusts Louis, knows his jealousy stems from his own insecurities and Harry's come a long way by dealing with those insecurities. </p>
<p>When Louis returns, he chatters endlessly about how funny Sam is and all the cool stuff they talked about and Harry watches on, fond of his Northern boyfriend and his flailing hands when he’s excited like this. </p>
<p>“Super chill lad,” Louis finishes, a sort of dazed look in his eyes and Harry laughs. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I was this bad when I met Stevie,” Harry teases. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Louis blushes, “He’s just a bit amazing, is all,” </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, Fender fan,” Harry rolls his eyes, “Do you want to keep telling me while I make pasta?” </p>
<p>“Bolognese?” Louis asks. </p>
<p>“Shrimp fettucini alfredo,” Harry says, waggling his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Fancy chef, I bagged myself,” Louis teases, smiling and leaning over to kiss Harry, “I’ll help,” </p>
<p>“Alright. You boil, I’ll do the rest,” Harry smiles against Louis’ lips. </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Alright, so maybe Harry’s jealousy isn’t all that tampered down yet. This realisation comes when they’re at Niall’s Christmas party and lo and behold, Sam Fender comes waltzing in with Lewis Capaldi. They’re both already drunk and easily becoming the life of the party as they start doing shots. Harry’s been on his phone, scrolling Twitter in the kitchen after washing his hands and Louis is chatting with Niall. The rambunctious duo makes their way over to Niall and Louis and soon the four of them become increasingly loud, chatting and joking about. </p>
<p>Harry watches fondly at first, the way Louis lights up when Sam starts talking to him. They get along well judging from how Louis’ barely said three sentences and Sam’s already bowled over with laughter. Some of Sam’s friends sit down as well and all of them talk with Louis, Lewis and Niall going off to get some drinks. </p>
<p>The party’s too loud though so Louis ends up having to lean over Sam a bit, and by a bit, he means until Louis is pressed way too close to Sam on that couch. There’s so much space on Louis’ side where Niall was but he insists on pressing himself to hear what the rest of the group is saying. </p>
<p>It’s only when Sam turns around and faces Louis that Harry sees how close their faces are; how Sam’s eyes flit briefly down on Louis’ face and how Louis visibly gulps. </p>
<p>Right. That’s enough of that then. His therapist did a good job for a while there with making Harry control his jealousy but they can start again at the next session. Harry downs his beer before going over to Louis, raising his eyebrow when Louis looks up with a surprised look on his face. </p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis calls out, “Come meet Sam Fender. And his entourage,” </p>
<p>They’re all nice blokes and he shakes hands with all of them but he doesn’t miss the way Louis’ moved away from Sam. </p>
<p>“Niall’s asking for us,” Harry lies smoothly. </p>
<p>“Shame,” Sam says, “Louis was just about to tell me about his tour,” he smiles brilliantly at Harry and even Harry himself admits he gets where Louis’ starstruckness came from. Man’s bloody gorgeous. </p>
<p>Harry smiles apologetically before pulling Louis’ extended hand up, “When we come back. Niall’s always got some cocktails he wants us to try,” he waves them off before leading Louis to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Niall doesn’t have cocktails for us, does he?” Louis deadpans. </p>
<p>“No,” Harry agrees simply, “But you knew that already,” he smirks, watching Louis roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“He’s going to kill us for messing up with guest room again,” Louis says but as soon as Harry closes the door behind him, Louis is the one who slams Harry against the door, “You’re unbearable when you’re jealous, Styles,” Louis mutters, his eyes dark. </p>
<p>“And you’ve got a massive crush on Sam Fender,” Harry says, panting. </p>
<p>“I don’t,” Louis insists. </p>
<p>“Pretty sure he would be where I am if I wasn’t around,” Harry snarks. He immediately knows he’s taken it too far when Louis’ face falls, all hints of arousal fading. </p>
<p>“I would never do that to you, H,” Louis says softly, his arms falling from Harry’s waist. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Harry calls out, “I know. I’m sorry. I meant that as a joke, babe. I didn’t mean it,” </p>
<p>“Sam’s gorgeous but I’ve got the most kind and handsome person with me,” Louis says, curling Harry’s hair behind his ear, “I wouldn’t trade him for the world,”</p>
<p>“And sexy. Don’t forget sexy,” Harry says weakly, making Louis chuckle. </p>
<p>“He’s sexy too, yes,” Louis says before leaning forward to kiss him. </p>
<p>When Louis returns to the party, Harry looks dazed out of his mind beside him and Louis looks smug as hell. Niall immediately groans, “I hope you fucks cleaned up. I swear it’s like I’m on tour again with two of you,” </p>
<p>Louis grins and flips him off before joining Sam and a couple of new people in the living room. </p>
<p>“Louis!” Sam says, drunk and happy, “Back to tell me about tour, mate?” </p>
<p>Louis nods and spends the rest of the night talking Sam’s ear off while his boyfriend sleeps on his shoulder, tipsy and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>